Holidays
by Darkgenius3
Summary: "What do you mean, you hate Christmas?" Inej shows Kaz the joy of Christmas. May add more chapters later, depends on how much people like it. Rated T because I'm really, really paranoid.


**Random idea I had. I might add more chapters later, for the other holidays. Might. Tell me if you want more. I've no idea if there is a Christmas in Leigh Bardugo's books, let's just say there is. There's no religious references in this, I want everyone to feel comfortable reading it. Disclaimer- I own nothing. Depressing, isn't it?**

 **The Barrel Christmas Tree**

Inej vaulted rooftops, a soft, swirling shower of snow drifting down. It would probably turn to harsh, stinging sleet later, then to rain again, but for now, it was snowing. She looked down at Ketterdam, at the bright lights. Red, green, white. It was Christmas Eve, and even the most lawless city in the world couldn't ignore that. She smiled, remembering what she had seen on East Stave. She made her way slowly to the Slat. It was her first visit back here in a few months. She had promised Kaz she'd come back for the holidays. Her heart sunk at how late she was. She had told him she'd be in harbour three days ago. She reached the attic window, and peered in. He was sitting at his desk, gloves on, head low. He was holding a half empty bottle of what looked like whiskey. She sighed, remembering the look in his eyes when he had asked her to be here, almost pleading. She didn't know why, but he needed her tonight.

She rapped smartly on the window, which was closed from the wind's chill His head shot up. She glimpsed surprise, happiness, before he schooled his features to seriousness and opened the window. "Wraith." She clambered in.

"Kaz." She put a hand on his arm, and felt him tremble. She frowned. He had gotten better, much better. Enough that he could usually handle contact, as long as it wasn't for too long. What was wrong? She pulled away quickly, examining him. He had dark shadows under his eyes, and she could see him taking deep breaths. "Are you okay?"

He nodded shortly. "Fine."

"Anything you need to talk about?" She pressed. He looked...not like himself. Sad, almost.

He sat down on his bed. "Come here? Please?"

She smiled at the please, and settled next to him. "What is it?" There was silence for a few minutes.

"I hate Christmas." he said finally.

"What do you mean, you hate Christmas? Christmas is about wonder, joy, family."

"That's exactly why I don't like it." He mumbled. His voice was strained, as if he was desperate for her to understand something but didn't want to say it out loud.

She though of everything she knew of Kaz. Why would he hate..."Family. This is why you wanted me here?" He nodded. "Because you have no one else." She said sadly. He nodded again. "Kaz, look at me." He glanced at her quickly, coffee eyes sad. "You are not alone. I'm here. Wylan and Jesper are at Wylan's house. You have people."

"Not always." He argued. "I just...I hate Christmas, I really do. I hate...being reminded that I'm alone."

"I have an idea." She said slowly.

"What? You're not going to convince me to like it."

"I'm going to show you the joy of Christmas."

He scoffed. "Okay. Give it your best shot."

She led him through the streets. "Where are we going?" He asked. They stopped at the Van Eck mansion, and Inej rung the bell. Jesper answered, grinning when he saw who it was.

"Wraith! Kaz! Wylan!" He called back into the house. "Guess who's here!"

Wylan appeared, red gold curls askew. "Kaz?"

"I know, right? It's like hell has frozen over or something."

"Don't be ridiculous." Kaz muttered.

"Do you guys want to do something tonight?" Inej asked. Jesper beamed, Wylan smiling slightly.

They walked back towards the Barrel, Jesper jumping everywhere and singing out of tune carols at the top of his lungs, while Kaz looked on with an almost fond expression. "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way... Every few verses he would switch to a different one. "Frosty, the snowman, was a jolly, happy soul, with a corncob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made out of coal..."

"Who decided to make a song about a snowman who supposedly came to life and played with kids before melting?" Kaz asked. "It's more than a little depressing."

"Killjoy. It's the spirit that's important!" Jesper crowed.

"And you've certainly got a lot of that." Kaz said. "What are you, drunk?"

"Nope!" Kaz looked to Wylan.

"He's not, amazingly." Wylan assured him.

"He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake.."

"That's just creepy. A man seeing whatever you do all year, then coming into your house while your asleep and eating your food."

"You just want to suck the joy right out of everything, don't you."

"There is no joy. Just pervertedness."

Inej sighed. "There's lots of joy." Kaz arched an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" Wylan asked.

"You'll see."

Inej led them to East Stave, to the southern end. Wylan gaped. Someone had put up a gigantic Christmas tree, and decorated it. Inej could see handmade ornaments made of wood, glass, whatever material people had on hand. Inej looked at Kaz. "It's...It's a Barrel Christmas tree." He said wonderingly. The star on top looked like it had been made by children. People were coming up and adding their own decorations to it, then stepping back and admiring it. Inej could see little candy canes, beer bottles with little light inside them so they glowed, wooden figurines, bits of sparkly glass that reflected the light, paper mache ornaments, paper cut into angels and snowflakes hung by paper clips. The thing was one of the most ragtag, random things she had ever seen, and it was beautiful. Kaz took her hand. Jesper had even stopped singing.

"That is one of the weirdest, prettiest things I've ever seen in my life." Jesper said. "And I've seen some really weird and pretty things. Take Wylan, for example." The merchling blushed and swatted his arm.

People would laugh at this, think it was ridiculous and an insult to the eyes. But Inej saw a creation of a vast number of poor people working with one another to make something beautiful out of almost nothing. In her opinion, this was what Christmas stood for. Joy, family, togetherness. And the people standing around her, the children adding their own creations t the lower branches, must see it the same way. "You win." Kaz said, not taking his eyes off the tree,, He pulled her close. "Thank you." He whispered.

A child shrieked with laughter as her father held her up so she could add her decoration. A small bird, made of dark purple shards of glass. She was careful adding it, twisting it so it caught the light at just the right angle. Inej loked at Kaz, and caught him smiling at the child with something close to affection. "Merry Christmas, Kaz."

"Merry Christmas, my darling Inej."


End file.
